Blind Sight
by Kaiya-Chan
Summary: [Royai] Riza is attacked by a homunculus named Desire on her way home from work. What happens when the attack leaves her blind? Will she adjust to being blind? will she have to get her sight back all by herself? Or will someone be watching her over her sh
1. Becoming Consumed in Darkness

AN: Hi ya'll! To those of you I know, it's been awhile, huh? Sorry about that, been busy with work. To those of you who read my other stuff and know I had another story on here that was titled "The Way to a Man's Heart Isn't by Crushing His Ego" if I haven't gotten to tell you already, then I'm going to tell you now. That fic was deleted by the administrators. Cries, yes, we all cry. I'm still working on it! But anyways… now onto this story which I'm really supposed to be talking about!

This is my SECOND! YES SECOND! Royai story. Yes, I am still a newbie to FMA. So if I get things wrong, then I apologize, and if it really bothers you tell me about it in a review, and I'll fix it if I can!

This story takes place… hmmm… thinks… I would guess around episode 22 or 23 somewhere. Ed and Al are in the hospital after the whole Lab 5 incident, and Hughes isn't dead yet! Read, enjoy, and I know that was a really lame author note, but I couldn't think of anything better! To those of you who read my other fics and are wondering about this one…. yes… it will have its humorous moments… but it's more of a serious story then my other one was.

I'd like to thank Kiari the Hell Cat for the title, and a BIG thanks to RW Grimm who helped me (or pretty much came up with) the name of the homunculus. If it wasn't for her I don't think this fic would have even been writable. Thanks guys!

Blind Sight

Chapter One: Becoming Consumed in Darkness

… In the Central Headquarters…

"Ed…" a dark haired man with square shaped glasses, who was dressed in a navy blue military uniform said as he stared at a blonde haired teen in a white hospital gown. He sat on a stool next to the boy's bed. "Just tell me what you saw in there, would ya?" the man asked with a serious expression. They were sitting in a hospital room. It was small, and had white walls. There was one window that sat across from the door. Beside the door was a misshapen scrap of tin. It was once a strong suit of armor, but that was before they had entered the grounds of Lab 5. This suit of grey and sliver plating held the gentle spirit of Ed's little brother, Al. He sat quietly, awaiting a response from his older brother. The bed the teen was sitting in was pushed up against the far wall. A white cotton-knit blanket sat on the boy's lap. He stared down into it, pondering and sneering. His golden eyes full of sorrow and desperation, but most of all, uncertainty. "Ed?" the man asked again as he continued to stare at the boy named Edward Elric. "What happened?"

Ed stared at the blanket a while longer. He didn't want to make any eye contact. His body was in the quiet bare room, but his mind was back at Lab 5, and looking into the eyes of the homunculi. He remembered their eyes. They were ugly, emotionless, and a purplish color, not like that of a human's at all. "How should I know?" he spat. His voice was not strong and confident like it usually was, but tainted with the heavy weight of failure and defeat. "I passed out, remember?"

"Don't give me that," the man replied. "Ed, what did you see?"

After a few more minutes full of silence and hesitation Ed's golden eyes rose to look at the white wall in front of him, "Homunculi…" he replied quietly.

The man's eyes became wide with shock. "You're kidding?"

Ed then looked over at his brother who sat in the corner, propped up against the wall, "Tell him, Al. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Al replied. There was no movement. Only the sound of Al's child-like voice radiated from the corner of the room. No one would doubt Al's word. He always told the truth about everything.

"That's hard to believe…" the man said as he looked back to Ed.

After a few minutes of talking and drawing the tall man was able to get the jest of things. "Those are the things I saw in there, Hughes," Ed said as he looked down at some pictures he had drawn. They sat on the wooden table next to his bed. After a second or two Ed's gaze went back to the white blanket.

Hughes, the man in the uniform, was standing at his side, eyeing the drawings.

Ed glanced back at them and began again. "A psychopath named Envy. Tattoos of Ouroboros, the serpent that swallows its own tail, and the markings to form a Philosopher's Stone."

Hughes stared at the pictures for a few more seconds, taking it all in. "This is something pretty serious, and it's all over a little red stone."

…In the Eastern Headquarters…

"Are you almost finished, sir?" a woman with long blonde hair that was pulled back and held in a clip asked. She stared with beautiful amber eyes. She stood silently before her superior's large desk. Behind the desk sat a handsome man with short black hair and dark eyes. He was known as Colonel Roy Mustang, the famous Flame Alchemist. The two of them wore the same navy blue military uniforms Hughes did.

Roy glanced up at the woman who stood before him. A pen in his hand and a paper on his desk. "Here…" he said gruffly as he signed his name at the bottom of the document and handed it to her.

The woman took the form and looked it over. Roy watched her with an annoyed expression. "Sir?" she asked when she noticed his unhappy face.

"Why is it?" Roy began as he sat back in is large comfy black chair. He rested his elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers. He then rested his chin atop his hands. His dark eyes closed, and his face now told her he was thinking… and thinking very thoroughly. He opened his eyes once again to look up at her. "That a Colonel has to report to his First Lieutenant? Can you tell me that, First Lieutenenant Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye's full name was First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Her job was to watch over Roy, and she did that very well. She was always at his side and knew what was going on with him at all times. Her amber eyes traced the black ink that was printed on the paper. Then she placed it atop a stack of files on the edge of Roy's desk. "No disrespect intended, sir," she said as her gaze went back to him. Her face emotionless as it always was as it stared into his cool dark eyes. "But you'd never get anything done if I didn't make you do it," she said calmly as she closed her eyes, already knowing what he was going to do next.

"Now hold on just a minute!" Roy snapped as he shot up from his desk. His outburst caused his chair to fall backwards on the floor. He was about to say something else when he watched Riza's hand go to her waist, and he herd the settle sound of Riza cocking her sliver pistol.

"Please calm down, Colonel," Riza replied. Her eyes not opening to look at him and her expression still remained emotionless. It seemed this sort of thing was very routine, and it in fact was. Every night around quitting time Roy would somehow manage to weave his way into this same conversation 'why would a Colonel have to report to his First Lieutenant?' He did have the right. A Colonel having to report to a Lieutenant was not justified in the military. But everyone was aware of the situation and knew Riza was in fact right. So they pretty much let it go.

"Uh? Sirs?" a little man said as he shyly and quietly opened the door.

"Hm?" Riza and Roy turned their gaze to him. In the doorway they saw a short man with spiky dark hair and glasses. He looked surprisingly child-like and had a nervous smile on his face.

"What is it, Kain?" Riza asked as she turned toward the door and folded her arms over her waist as she normally did in a relaxed fashion.

"Well, nothing really," Fury said as he kept his child-like stature. "Warrant Officer Falman just wanted me to tell you it's time to leave. He said he and Breda were going to leave now. So I'm going to leave as well, is that alright?"

"Yes, go ahead, Kain," Riza replied. Roy watched from his desk.

"Thank you, sir," Fury said with a small bow that served as a makeshift salute. He was about to shut the door when he remembered something. "Oh, Colonel Mustang?"

"Hm?" Roy glared at him. He was a little annoyed that he had been ignored by the two up until now. "What is it, Sergeant Major Fury?"

"Lieutenant Havoc said you two were supposed to go out and have drinks tonight? Are you still on for that?"

"Yeah, sure," Roy replied bitterly as he leaned over on his desk, resting the side of his face in his hand. He glared at the whitish-blue wall to the right of him. Then his eyes traveled to the bookcase pressed against the walls. He then began reading the titles on the spines of the books. There was no particular reason why, he just assumed this told his subordinates he was a little irritated at them. Then it hit him. _Hey, I haven't read half of these books… I don't think I've reads any of these books. I wonder if they hold anything useful?_

"Ok," Fury replied with a smile. "Well he'll be up in a few minutes. He's trying to escape the great Armstrong line at the moment."

"This will take awhile," Roy said as he looked at Riza, "There's a lot of Armstrong to escapes from."

"Yeah," Fury replied, "I guess in some sense you could say, that if he sat down in a room, then he'd be sitting next to everyone."

"Hm?" Riza and Roy both stared at him with blank confused expressions.

"It was a joke," Fury replied with his nervous smile again.

It was silent for a few more minutes as the two higher ups tried to grasp the humor of Fury's joke. A cricket chirp was heard in the quiet and motionless room.

…In Central…

Hughes is sitting at his desk, flipping thought books and files, looking for anything he can find on homunculi.

Just as the cricket chirped there was a flash of light off Hughes' square shaped glasses.

"CRICKET!" he shouted and sat up straight in his chair. His eyes narrowed as he began plotting for the cricket's capture. "I'll get you, Cricket. You just wait… Just because you have Roy on your side doesn't mean you've beaten me!" (AN: Sorry, if you read my other fic you'd totally get it. I just couldn't help myself. If you haven't… Hughes is bent on catching this cricket because it's the only person... er… uh... thing... in the military he hasn't shown his pictures to yet.)

…Back East….

"….I see…" Riza said after pondering for a few more minutes.

_I still don't get it…_ Roy thought to himself.

"Eh he he eh…" Fury replied when he saw they had no clue what he was talking about. "I'm going to go now."

"Good night, Kain," Riza said with somewhat of a sigh.

"Good night, sirs," Fury said and saluted. Riza and Roy replied with a small nod and he shut the door.

"Well that was fun," Roy said with a bored look on his face as he picked up his pen and began tapping it on his desk. "I wonder if Havoc got away yet?"

Riza stood in her current position then turned to the Colonel. "Permission to speak, sir?" she asked.

"Uh? Yeah?" Roy replied as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry to leave you alone like this, sir. But it is late and after hours. I need to get home before Black Hayate makes a mess on my floor."

"I see," Roy replied. "Then you are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir!" Riza said in her normal solider tone and saluted.

"At ease," Roy replied as Riza relaxed and turned back to the door.

Her boots were heard as she walked across the green tile. Her slender fingers were just about to clasp the silver knob when Roy spoke up again.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" his voice came from behind her.

"Yes, sir?" she asked and turned back around. A slight confused expression on her face.

"Are you walking home tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she looked at the window that sat behind Roy at the back of the room. "It's a beautiful night, and as you know I don't live that far away. I thought it'd be nice to walk today."

"I see," Roy said as he glanced back. He saw the night sky out the window. It _was_ a nice night. Not a cloud in the sky, and the moon shown brightly. It was almost full. It was really a shame there were so many lights in the city. He could only imagine how bright the stars would have been tonight.

"Is there anything else, Colonel?" she asked.

"No," he replied as he turned back toward her. His chair squeaked a bit as its frame twisted back toward the door.

"Alright then, good night, sir," she said and left.

"Goodnight, and be safe," he said as the door closed quietly.

"You too, sir," he heard Riza's feminine, but stern voice on the other side of the door. Then he heard her footsteps as her boots clicked on the hard floor.

Once Riza left, and the room was bare and quiet Roy went back to waiting for Havoc. He began tapping his pen on the desk. His pace quickened as he became impatient. After a few minutes of this he glanced down at his desk. "Hey…" was all he could manage to murmur, "Mixed with the grey color of my desk this black ink looks purple…"

It felt good outside, just as it had appeared from the office window. The temperature wasn't to hot, and it wasn't to cold. It was just right. The streets were bare and quiet. It was late and most of the small shops had already closed. The only light Riza had access too was the light from the street lamps that sat on the sidewalk. They were spaced evenly down the pathways and one of them, the one closer to the end of the block on the left side was just about out. It flickered and cracked as it tried to best to get energy through the dying bulb. The Lieutenant walked down the street calmly and at a normal pace. Then she glanced up at the moon. The moonlight also aided her in the darkness.

"It sure is nice out tonight…" Riza said with a gentle smile as she walked down the empty street. She walked across the sidewalk as she stared up at the moon. _I can't believe how big the moon is. It's almost full._ Her footsteps and the sound of crickets chirping were all that were heard in the area. It was so peaceful, that is until Riza remembered one very important thing…

"Oh man…" she cursed as she looked as her watch. "It really is late. I sure hope Black Hayate can cross his legs," she said as she quickened her pace a bit. It was a quarter passed 11.

She wasn't quite at a jog, but was getting very close. She was going to fast to be power walking, but not enough to be jogging. _So what am I doing?_ She wondered as she neared the scummier part of what was known as downtown. She was a good few blocks from Central at this point. _Oh who cares what I'm doing? I should be thinking about getting home. Poor dog is probably ready to- _

Riza was cut off when she heard the loud crash of a garbage can falling in an alley.

"GET AWAY!" Riza heard a girl scream as she jogged down the street. "Stop, let go!" the girl's blood curdling scream cut through the darkness.

"What?" Riza stopped dead in her tracks. She looked to the left and back down the street. Behind her and half way down the block was an alleyway… ok... there's was more then one alleyway, but she had a pretty good idea as to which one the girl's screams were coming from.

"STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" the girl screamed.

Riza ran toward the alley swiftly. Her heels clicked on the cement pavement. Once she reached the opening of the small side street she pushed her back up against the side of the wall. Then she pulled out her sliver pistol and held it to her chest. Her finger was on the trigger. She readied herself. She could hear slapping and abusive noises along with the girl's cries. She thought she was going to be dealing with a rapist or an attempted robbery gone wrong.

"DON'T!" the girl cried as another slapping noise was heard.

In the blink of an eye Riza's eyes popped open, and she launched herself into the alley. Adrenaline was pumped through her veins as her feet planted themselves firmly on the ground and her pistol was pointed directly at the child and her attacker.

"HELP!" the little girl cried again she her scared eyes saw Riza standing before them.

"Huh?" Riza's eyes widened immediately and her gun fell a bit. _She's just a kid…_ Riza said to herself as she saw two girls in front of her. They were in the very back of the alley, against the back wall. The streetlight from the next street over gave Riza a little light to see what was going on. The girl who had been screaming was dressed in a pink t-shirt and red shorts. Her hair was a black and pulled up into two pigtails. Her eyes were brown. She was very small, maybe 5 or 6 years old. She was currently being shoved up, and held against the wall by her shirt collar, while another girl maybe a few years older the her, had her free hand raised and was about to slap the young girl again. She appeared to be about 10 years old. She had short brown hair, its length didn't even reach her shoulders, and she wore a light green dress. The dress had no sleeves and went down to her knees. She wore a pair of old tan-colored sandals that looked like they were going to fall apart the next time she broke out into a sprint. Her back was turned toward Riza, hiding her face.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" the smaller girl cried out to Riza again. Blood was coming from her nose and mouth. Both her eyes had rings around them. They'd be considered black eyes in the morning. "PLEASE MAKE HER QUIT!"

"Huh?" Riza suddenly snapped back into solider mode. She guessed the surprise of seeing two girls out at such a late hour got to her for a moment. Her face became serious and she quickly put her gun back in its holster and stood up straight. "Stop this now," she said in a stern tone as she took a few steps toward the girls.

"Hm?" the older girl, the attacker, turned her head a bit to see who was behind her. She still held the smaller girl up against the wall. Her eyes met Riza's and the devilish smirk she had on her face disappeared. It was replaced by a look of awe and astonishment as she stared at Riza's amber eyes.

"Come on," Riza said as she approached the girl, "Let her go," she said as she was just about to lay her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I want your eyes…" the girl said as Riza stood mere inches from her.

"Hm?" Riza asked as a look of slight confusion appeared on her face. "Excuse me?"

The girl suddenly released the smaller girl from her grasp.

"Ouch!" the small girl whined as her butt landed on the ground. She winced a little then looked up. She saw her attacker standing in front of Riza. Her face was looking down at the cold dirty ground.

"I said…" the girl replied in a quiet voice. Her face still staring at the pavement. "THAT I WANT YOUR EYES!" she snapped suddenly and her head shot up and locked on Riza. "GIVE THEM TO ME!" a devilish smile appeared on her face again as she lunched forward.

"What?" Riza asked as she put her arms up defensively. Before she knew it the girl was up on top of her. The girl's feet dug into Riza stomach and lower abdomen. She grabbed Riza's arms and tried to push them out and away from her face and chest. The sudden force of her attack and the weight of her body caused Riza to stumble backwards. "Get off!" Riza ordered as she tried to push the girl off of her upper body, but to no avail.

"I said I want your eyes!" the girl snapped again. The smirk still on her face. "Give them to me! Give then to Desire now!"

"Let go!" Riza sneered as she felt the back of her heel get caught on something lying on the ground behind her.

"Give them to Desire now!" the girl that called herself Desire snapped again, and then pushed all her limbs forward with surprising force.

"Ah!" Riza shouted as she felt her body falling backwards as she lost her balance. Without even thinking she reached out with her hands and tried to grab anything she could. Anything that she might be able to clasp and stop the fall. She found nothing.

"HA!" the Desire shouted cockily. "Now Desire will get your eyes," she said in a bratty tone as she quickly took her right hand and covered Riza's face. Her left hand still clasped around Riza's wrist, preventing her from doing anything to defend herself.

Riza fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Desire smirked and placed her feet on the ground on both sides of Riza's upper body. She kept her hand on Riza's face, pushing her head to the ground. With her other hand she forced Riza's arm to the ground. Riza grabbed Desire's shoulder with her free hand and tried to force her off, but Desire was spuriously strong for a child. It seemed as if she had the power of a full grown man.

"Huh?" the small girl with the pink shirt watched in horror as she saw the girl cover Riza's eyes with her hand. Then she saw a bright light appear from the girl's hand. "What's going on? Stop! Let her go!" she cried. But Desire didn't stop.

"Desire will take your eyes!" Desire said with a smirk as the light brightened the area around them. The smaller girl could now see Desire's face. She was very awkward looking. She had very pale white skin. She also had pale purple eyes. They held no emotion or life, and the black pupils were very strange. They were not circles like a normal person's but a thin slit, much like a cat's eye.

"Errr!" Riza's growled furiously as she felt warmth coming from Desire's hand. She couldn't see anything because Desire's hand over placed over her eyes. All she knew was it was very warm, and she thought she saw a bright light. It was the same way it looked in the morning when you first wake up. You close you eyes, but you can still see the light outside. It's not completely dark.

"Ah! What is that?" Riza cursed as she suddenly felt a great pain in her eyes and the area around her eyes. It wasn't like any pain she felt before. It wasn't a sharp or burning pain, but something Desire was doing was making things very painful.

"Stop, get off me!" Riza snapped angrily, but Desire didn't show any signs of releasing her.

"Desire will have your eyes!" Desire said again, the smirk growing on her face as the light got much stronger; telling her her work was almost finished.

"AHHH!" Riza's scream cut through the darkness. The pain suddenly intensified by about 80 percent. She really wasn't the type of person to scream or complain, but this new pain was too much to bare. "LET ME GO!" she shouted one last time.

"I am warning you! If you do not comply then I will not hesitate to shoot!" Riza shouted, still trying to push Desire off. Her teeth clenched together tightly as she kept herself for screaming out in pain again.

"Give Desire your eyes!" was all Desire said in reply. The other girl still sat and watched. To scared to move or scream.

Suddenly things became much, much worse. The pain got worse _again_, and the light Riza had once seen was beginning to fade. All she could see now was darkness. It was different from the dark she had known before. It seemed much darker and colder. _What's happening?_ Riza wondered as she flinched again_. It appears that the light is fading, but I still feel the warmth of it…. meaning it hasn't stopped._ Just then Riza felt a sharp pain shoot through her whole body. _That's it, enough is enough. I don't care if she is a kid anymore! _

"I warned you!" Riza snapped as she quickly brought her free hand to her holster. In the blink of an eye she had drawn her silver pistol and was now firing directly in front of her. She couldn't see anything, but she knew Desire was there.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

She continued to fire until she felt the pressure of Desire leave her face and arm.

"AHHHHHH! STOP IT PLEASE!" the other little girl cried.

Riza could hear the little girl crying in the background. Seeing this, and then hearing a series of gunshots caused her to immediately breakdown and sob. She covered her eyes and cried, afraid to look up and see a dead girl lying in front of her.

_How can she still be holding on?_ Riza wondered when she didn't feel Desire's body go limp or cold. Then she pushed her gun forward. She could feel Desire's body still looming over her.

_Bang!_

"Ahhhhh!" she heard the girl scream. "Stop it! That hurts!" she snapped.

_What is going on? She should be dead…_ Riza wondered in astonishment. "Get back or I'll fire again!" she shouted.

"Make me!" Desire retorted.

_Bang!_ Riza fired again. This time she aimed a little hire. The bullet hit Desire in the middle of the forehead.

"GRRRAAAAAHHH!" Desire shouted out in pain. She immediately jumped off of Riza. The light disappeared when her flesh no longer touched Riza's. Once Desire was no longer on top of Riza, the military dog felt light headed and collapsed. "That hurt!" Desire snapped and stared down at Riza. Once she saw Riza wasn't responding she covered the bullet hole on her forehead with her finger. Tears began running down her pale cheeks and she darted forward. Running passed Riza's limp body and put of the alleyway. Leaving Riza and the little girl alone in the dark.

AN: So, what did you think? Good, bad? I hope I got everything right, like I said; I'm not an FMA expert so I don't know if I got the whole homunculi thing correct. Also, to those of you who read my other stories, I know I replied to A LOT of you, but I think that was the reason my other fic got deleted, so I'm not going to do that anymore unless it is really needed! Sorry! Bye, hope so see you at the next chapter!


	2. Witnessing the Unbelievable

AN: Hi guys! Thanks to all of you for the reviews! I will reply to_ some_ of the reviews because I can see they are needed. Once again thanks to you all! I never thought I'd get 24 reviews on just the first chapter!

Apparation07: Lol, yes, I am putting my other story back up. I took off ALL the author notes (except the ones that were needed) and RW Grimm is helping to fix the grammar mistakes. Once they are done it will be back up.

Anonymous: Are they really the same? The definitions are different. Isn't envy when you want to be like someone, and desire when you want something someone else has? Anyway... even if that isn't right that's how it's supposed to be in this fic. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I really don't see another way to fix it, and a lot of other people like it. So I can't really stop for something like that.

Tempest Kiro: Yes, I read the chapters! They were great! But sad too.

Sayahiei: You don't get it at all? Well, I guess I could explain it in a few short sentences. Ed, Al, and Hughes just learned homunculi are real (that comes into play later) and while Riza was walking home from work she got attacked by a homunculus named Desire. That's pretty much the jest of it in short sentences, lol.

Daedric Athena: I just killed your story idea? I'M SORRY! I didn't mean too, I swear! I didn't even know about it till I looked under your profile! Well, it's not EXCATLY the same… so wouldn't it still be ok to write? I'm sorry your fic got deleted as well. It really sucks, doesn't it? I don't think there is anything as we the authors can do about it besides suck it up and get on with our lives. Or fix the problem and repost it. Laughs evilly.

Blind Sight Chapter 2: Witnessing the Unbelievable

There was no movement in the alley for several minutes. It was quiet and still while the little girl sat and stared at Riza. Her brown eyes were wide and her pupils were small, quivering. To full of shock to let go of any tears. After a few moments her mind let go of the numbing fear.

"LADY!" she cried as she got up in a heartbeat and rushed to Riza's side. "LADY, ARE YOU OK?" she asked frantically and knelt next to Riza's body.

Riza didn't show any signs of reply. This terrified the little girl.

"Lady, wake up!" she cried, tears now steaming down her face. "Wake up please!" she said as she put her hands on both of Riza's shoulders and began shaking her, trying to wake her. Once she saw Riza wasn't responding she stood up and ran out into the street.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and started yelling. "HELP! Someone, help me, PLEASE!" she looked around but no one came. "Please, help me!" she called again. The street remained silent, nothing moved. _No one is here._ _They all went home… _she thought as her small face became even more fearful. _What do I do now? _She asked herself, dropping to her knees in the middle of the street, sobbing uncontrollably. "Some….one, help….me…." she managed to squeak out in-between her sobs.

Then she got a hold of herself and looked up again. _What do I do now?_ She wondered. Just then her eyes became teary again. "I… can't help… her… myself…" she said, sniffling. Every time she tried to think of something she got scared and frantic again. Just as she was about to bring her hands to cover her eyes and sob again she got an idea. "UH!" her eyes got wide quickly and she sprinted back to Riza.

Once at her side she traced Riza's body with her brown eyes. Her eyes squinted and her head began to hurt a little as she tried to recognize the clothes Riza wore. After a few seconds she saw the badges on Riza's chest. "SHE'S A LEUITANENT IN THE MILITRAY!" the girl shouted when she recognized the navy blue fabric.

"Oh!" she said as she looked up, then back down at the lifeless woman. Her face shaken and overwhelmed as she tried to think of what to do. Then she came to a decision. "Ok," she said as she looked down at Riza. "Just… stay here. I'll go get some help!" she said and took a few quick steps forward. Then she stopped suddenly and looked back. "I'll be back as fast as I can," she said then took off running down the street and toward the Central building.

Roy remained at his desk, still waiting for Havoc. _Where is he?_ Roy wondered as he stared down at the top of his desk. His chin resting in the palm of hand as his eyes stared sleepily at the grayish color of his desk. He was very bored, nothing was going on, and no one was here to entertain him. He had rubbed the dark ink off the table's surface some time before. The pointer finger of his white glove was tainted grey from the ink.

"Hey," he heard a familiar voice as the sound of door creaked open.

"It's about time," Roy said his gaze went to Havoc, his body remaining still and in its lazy droopy position.

"Yeah, sorry about that, chief. Major Armstrong was telling me the history behind the famous family roots. I couldn't get away for anything. He had my cigarettes and was holding them hostage."

"Is that so?" Roy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was using them in a demonstration about how his great, great, great, great…" 5 minutes later. "Great, great, great grandfather Armstrong first discovered the power of the Armstrong line when he showed a great display of courage and manpower in lifting a fallen bridge from a totaled car that had mistakenly driven off the bridge, and saved the woman and child drowning within it."

"The bridge fell in on top of the car, and the great Armstrong grandfather saved the woman and child inside by lifting the bridge, and holding it up, and dragging them out at the same time?" Roy asked, rising his eyebrow again. He didn't believe a word of it.

"That's what he said," Havoc replied.

"And how did your box of cigarettes contribute to this story?" Roy asked.

"It was the makeshift bridge."

"Hell, anyone could lift that kind of bridge," Roy replied with a smirk, "As for a real one…"

"That's the power of the great Armstrong line, I suppose," Havoc said with a shrug and a smile as he puffed on a cig.

"Yeah, sure," Roy replied, not really caring about it. "Anyway, are you ready to go yet?"

"Oh yeah, I was ready along time ago," Havoc said.

Roy's gaze went back to him. "Alright, I know a nice place not to far from here."

"Sure," Havoc replied.

At that moment Roy got up from his seat and they began heading for the front door.

"Do you think they'll have pretty women there?" Havoc asked as they neared the front entrance. It was quiet and only the clicking of their boots was heard on the tile floor. Most of the lights were off, telling the two dogs most of their comrades had gone home, and the ones that remind were working in their offices.

"I see them there from time to time," Roy replied with a smirk as he thought of the women in mini skirts. _Now there's my type of woman._

_Bang! Bang!_

They heard banging on the door as well as muffled shouting coming from outside.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Hm?" Havoc said when his expression went from smiling fantasies to confusion. "What's that?"

_Bang!_

"I have no idea," Roy replied. His expression was also puzzled.

"I think it's a kid," Havoc said as they neared the door. He squinted his blue eyes, "It's a little girl."

_Bang! Bang!_

"A girl?" Roy asked as his gaze went to Havoc for a second, then back to the door. They could see a small figure through the glass.

"HELP ME, PLEASE!" the little girl cried. Her pounding became louder when she caught sight of the two military dogs. Her spirits suddenly lifted. A big relived smile appeared on her face as tears steamed down her cheeks. "HEY!" she cried, "I NEED HELP!"

"Hm?" Havoc's expression picked up even more. A bigger look of confusion appeared on his face as Roy ran passed him. "Chief?"

"She needs help," Roy replied as he quickly opened the door. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stared down at the frightened girl. Havoc at his side.

"I WAS IN THE ALLEYWAY, AND SOMEONE ATTACKED ME, THEN A LADY SAVED ME! BUT THEY DID SOMETHING TO HER, AND NOW SHE WON'T WAKE UP!" the girl cried, the tears still steaming down her face.

"Is she still alive?" Roy asked, not knowing if the girl could answer him or not, but he wanted to get all the information he could in these few minutes. Plus, if he knew she was alive ahead of time it wouldn't be wasted effort to call an ambulance.

"I dunno," the girl replied. Her hands were on her knees as she panted for breath. Her eyes hit the tile floor then flew back up to Roy, "BUT SHE WAS WEARING A MILITRY UNIFROM!"

Both Havoc's and Roy's eyes widened in surprise. _It couldn't be…_ a bloody image of Riza lying in the street dying suddenly flashed before his eyes. A disgusted and fearful look engulfed his face and he grabbed the little girl's shoulders. "Where is she?" he asked franticly.

"She's in an alleyway!" the girl replied as Roy clenched her shoulders. It hurt, but she was too frantic to notice it.

"Well that helps a lot…" Havoc said with a dull expression. "There are only a million alleyways. I'm sure we'll find her after the rats do."

Roy glanced back at Havoc with a death glare.

"Uh?" Havoc snapped back nervously, "Sorry, chief, times like this make me nervous, and when I get nervous I just crack jokes. Relives the stress, ya know?"

"Hm…" Roy finished his annoyed stare then went back to the girl. He stared into her brown sorrowful eyes. "Take me to her," he said as he stood upright. It was very obvious that he had regained himself and was now in control of his emotions. I _need to stay serious and calm. If I loose my nerve, it will just make things harder on everyone._ Roy kept repeating to himself.

"Uh… uh-huh," the small girl replied with a nod then turned and raced down the steps in front of Central, and back the way she had come. Roy and Havoc on her heels.

"Where is she?" Havoc asked as they ran. His blue eyes traced the buildings around them as they sprinted down the street. They're shadows flashed and disappeared as they ran under streetlight after streetlight.

"She's right up ahead," the little girl informed them. She glanced back at Roy for a moment, but he didn't reply to her at all. There was only one thing on his mind.

_Riza… be ok, you have to be ok… _

"HERE! This one!" she blurted out and made a sharp left into the alleyway.

Roy's eyes widened when he saw Riza lying limp at the end of the alley.

"GAH!" Havoc shouted. His voice cut through the crisp darkness. His turn was too sharp, and he almost slipped on a piece of loose leaf paper while rounding the corner.

"HAWKEYE!" Roy shouted as he ran to her side. He quickly knelt down and lifted her upper body into his arms. "HAWKEYE! LEUTANINET HAWKEYE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he shouted.

Riza remained limp and showed no signs of reply.

Roy's eyes became wide with shock and worry as the situation suddenly began to seem real to him. He grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her. "HAWKEYE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" he asked again, still trying to wake her. "ANSWER ME!" he repeated over and over. His voice was loud and full of shock and concern. He quickly traced her body with his eyes. _No wounds?_ He wondered, but quickly went back to his failing attempted to wake her.

Havoc stood next to him. His eyes were too wide with shock. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Riza, lying there in front of him, possibly dead.

"RIZA!" Roy shouted again, now he was getting scared.

"WAKE UP!" the little girl cried. She had once again dropped to her knees in front of Riza's body and started sobbing.

_Stop it, Roy!_ Roy began instructing himself. _Get a hold of yourself! You want to help her don't you? You can't save her this way. Calm down and think! _"Grrr…" Roy cursed himself as his eyes narrowed. An angry and helpless expression appeared on his face as he stared down at his Lieutenant. "Havoc!" he barked.

"Yes?" Havoc asked. His voice held much uncertainty and shock.

"The military medical unit is always open, right?" The he suddenly saw Roy's dark angry eyes staring back at him. "GO CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" he ordered.

"Uh… RIGHT!" Havoc replied and gave a small salute, then ran off to find the nearest phone.


	3. Awakening in Darkness

Blind Sight Chapter 3: Awakening to Darkness

"Ooohhhooooo…" Riza gave a small whine as she came back to consciousness. She found herself lying on her back. _What happened to me?_ She wondered and put her hand to her forehead. She winced in pain as her slender fingers met her soft skin. She had a splitting headache. One like she'd never had before. Her eyelids tensed as the shooting pain barreled around her skull. She was in a bed. She could feel the soft fabric touching her skin, and the warmth that the thick blanket on top of her radiated and locked around her body. _What happened last night?_ She asked herself as she slowly sat up. "Ooohoo…" she flinched again and put her hand to her head once more. "The more I move the more it hurts," she cursed. "I don't even remember coming home last night," she mumbled to herself. Then suddenly it hit her. _I didn't go home last night._ Her expression suddenly became distressed and her head shot up, staring in front of her. Her eyes were wide and full of confusion. _It's dark… I can't see anything… Where am I? What's going on?_ Then her face became engulfed in fear and uncertainty.

_Crrrrreeeeekkkkkkk…_

At that moment the familiar sound of a door opening was heard across the room. Riza didn't move. Her eyes were still wide with shock as her mind raced though what happened to her the night before. The expression on her face didn't change from its frantic and frightened state. As she sat there pondering a bead of sweat formed on her forehead and ran down the side of her face. It clung to her chin for several moments, then lost its grip and fell, landing on the white blanket. There it began being absorbed by the white fabric in-between Riza's arms.

A man stood in the doorway, observing Riza, tracing her with his dark eyes. Her hair was let down and resting on her shoulders. She was dressed in the white gown patients wore, and her eyes, the look in her eyes really got to him. He wanted to say, or do something to help her, but he knew it would be better for her if he kept calm and acted like he always did.

He stayed quiet until his eyes traveled down to where the bead of sweat had fallen. He saw her hands, clenching the blanket furiously. Then his face was overcome with concern and curiosity. He had never seen Riza like this before. She was always so calm and collected. Seeing her with this terrified and lost look on her face worried him to no end.

"Lieutenant?" he asked calmly.

Just then Riza's eyes widened even more. "Colonel?" she asked as her face turned in the direction she heard his voice coming from. She could hear his voice, but she couldn't see his face. It went silent for another moment. All she heard was the sound of his footsteps on the tile floor.

The sound of his boots got louder, telling her he was coming toward her. Then his feet stopped and she heard the scratching sound of a chair being dragged on the hard floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat on a stool next to her bed. His eyes studied her face carefully. Their bodies stood out vividly against the white paint on the walls behind and around them. To the side of Riza sat a window. The sunlight poured in through the glass and warmed her face.

The sound of his calm voice made her feel a bit better, and she relaxed a little for the moment. Then a sharp pain shot through her head again, bringing the image of that strange light and the mind numbing pain back to the surface.

"Hawkeye?" Roy asked again when he saw the worried look return to her face.

Riza's eyes went back to the bed. She wanted so badly to see where she was and the look on Roy's face. "Colonel, what happened to me last night?" she asked.

The sound of Riza's voice cut through Roy violently. It wasn't that of Riza Hawkeye. It was lost, hopeless, and heartbreaking. "You don't remember anything?" he asked, trying not to show Riza the concern he felt.

"Sir?" she asked a bit confused as her face turned to him once more, but she still counted see him.

"Havoc and I found you in an alley last night. You were unconscious. We called for an ambulance, and they brought you here."

"Where is here?"

"The medical unit in Central," Roy replied. "Lieutenant?" he asked as he stared at her. Riza could sense a bit of worry in his voice. "What happened to you last night?"

"Sir…" Riza began to reply. Her face and eyes became full of hopelessness once again, and her voice was so confused and lost, it tore at Roy to see her like this. She wasn't the same Riza anymore.

"Yes?"

"I can't see anymore…"

Roy's eyes became wide. "What?"

"I can't see… anything," she replied.

Roy sat in shock. What was he supposed to say in reply to this? At that moment they heard the sound of the door opening again.

The Flame Alchemist looked over and saw an older man in a white lab coat. He was somewhat heavy set, and his lab coat seemed a little tight around his frame. His hair was grey and his eyes were brown, hidden behind a pair of glasses. His face held some of the lines of ageing. Wrinkles that became thicker as his lips curved into a pleased smile.

"So you're up," he said as he looked over Riza. Her chart in sat his hands. Riza didn't show any sings of reply. She didn't turn to face him, or speak to him. Her face remained still, staring at the blanket. "How are you feeling today, Hawkeye?" he asked as he walked over to the desk in the corner of the room. He sat down in the comfy chair and turned to face her.

Roy stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Hawkeye?" the doctor asked again.

"I can't see anymore…" Riza said again.

"Hm?" he asked as his eyes went from her chart to her sad face. "Come again?" he asked with a confused expression.

"I can't see," Riza repeated. Every time she said it the truth sunk in even more. Her face became worn and tired as her mind tried harder and harder to remember what all had happened to her, and the pain in her head increased as she strained her eyes. It was a desperate attempt to make them focus and work again, but she was failing miserably.

"Really?" the doctor replied with an intrigued expression. The sound of loose leaf paper filled Riza's ears as the doctor flipped through her chart.

"Doctor?" Roy asked as he watched the old man. His brown eyes moved back and forth at a rapid pace as he read through the notes.

"I can't find anything in here," he said as he put the chart on the surface of his desk. "Miss Hawkeye, we need to do an examination."

"What kind of an examination?" Roy asked as he watched the old man turn around and grab something off his desk.

"Just a little test," the grey haired man replied as he wheeled his chair over to Riza.

"Now look at me," he said as he held a small stick like thing in his hand.

"Uh?" Riza began, but lifted her face to him as she was told. Her face now held a confused expression, but the sorrowful look she had just moments ago still held its dominance. She felt the warmth of the doctor's hand on the side of her face. His thumb was not too far from her eye. She could feel him pull down with it every so often, in an attempted to see the pink below the whites of her eyes.

"Now look into the light," he said as he turned on his stick like instrument.

_It's just a flashlight._ Roy thought to himself as he watched the doctor shine the light in Riza's amber eyes.

"Look into the light please, Hawkeye," the doctor said as he moved his light around Riza's dark pupil.

"I can't see a light," Riza replied as her eyes moved around the small black stick.

"Well then just look toward my voice," he replied.

Riza could do this. She looked right in front of her and didn't move at all. She had no clue what was going on. She could feel the man's hand holding the side of her face, but that's all she was aware of.

"I see," he said after a few seconds.

"Well?" Roy asked as the man wheeled himself back to his desk.

"Her eyes appear fine to me. They are constricting in the light and relaxing when the light fades as they should. All the veins and retna appear fine as well. I see no hints of damage."

"Then why can't she see?" Roy asked. His voice became somewhat flustered.

"I don't have an answer for that. It could be a result of what ever happened to her last night, and go away over time."

"And what if it doesn't?" Roy snapped.

"Then I can't help you," he replied.

"What?" Roy asked. Riza sat quietly. There was too much going on in her head for her to pay much attention to them.

"There are no wounds, no apparent cause. I can't cue something that's not there," he said as he looked at Roy.

"Cure some that's not there? So you think she's faking it?" Roy asked outraged.

"I never said that, Colonel Mustang," he replied. His voice remained calm, but his eyes told Roy that he was beginning to get annoyed. "The only advice I can give is to take her home and let her rest. Maybe she's over stressed or over tried? Whatever it is, it should clear up in a few days."

"Right…" Roy replied with an ornery tone in his voice as he glanced back at Riza.

A/N: So what'd ya think? Thanks a lot for the reviews, and sorry to took so long for me to get the second chapter up. I'll try to update every few days, or once a week, but school starts on Tuesday, and I have a job. So I might be a little tight on time between school, work, and homework. Sorry!


	4. Left in the Dark

A/N: Hi all, thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad this story is liked. I thought it wouldn't be too popular because it was kind of weird, and I made up my own homunculus so it wouldn't go along with the FMA story as well as most people liked. So I'm just really happy you like it!

Appration07: LOL, I never thought of that and Hughes! That would be all too funny, but if Riza is out east and Hughes is in Central, would that even work out?

Thatz of the Dragon Knights: No problem, I liked reading your story. It was funny. I hope I helped you some, I know I didn't say that much, sorry.

lizardqueen13: I'm not too sure on why they deleted it to tell you the truth, but it's back up now. I'm having it rewritten (and rewriting it myself) so I can fix most of the grammar errors. Hopefully it won't get deleted again. It's not all there yet though... I think it's on chapter 20 or 21… can't remember…

Blind Sight Chapter 4: Left in the Dark

_Go away with time?_ Roy sneered to himself as his fists tightened and his teeth began to grind on one another. He was quite angered by the doctor's diagnosis. The old man had left the small room just moments before for an emergency call. A solider in training had been injured on the field and needed care right away. The Colonel glanced over at his Lieutenant, who still sat in silence. Seeing her face made Roy relax a bit as a sad expression appeared on his usually calm face.

"What do I do now, Colonel?" Riza asked quietly. Her face still remaining calm and emotionless.

"I'm taking you home, that's what," Roy replied in his normal tone. Well, it was almost normal, but Riza was able to catch hints of annoyance and sadness in his speech.

"I'm sorry, sir," Riza said after a few seconds.

"For what?" Roy asked. "It's not because you're hurt, is it? That wasn't your fault. You have nothing to apologize for."

That statement gave Riza a little peace. She was relieved Roy wasn't mad at her. She thought he might be, just a little, because she always acted as one who could take care of herself. With this happening she was a little fearful Roy would be ashamed of her.

"That'snot it," Riza replied, "I apologize, but I cannot allow you to accompany me."

"And why not?" Roy asked like a whiney child.

"Because, sir," she replied with a bit of a sigh as her old self came to surface. "You're a colonel. You have a high duty to uphold, and you can't do it if you're in my home. Thank you for the offer though."

"Eh…" Roy's expression was somewhat dumbfounded. "Have you lost your mind?" he snapped out of concern for his subordinate. "How in the world do you expect to make it home if you can't see?"

"Permission to borrow Lieutenant Havoc, Colonel, sir?" was her reaction.

"Gah!" Roy's high flying plane crashed in a million flames, and he slumped toward the floor. A huge sweat drop appeared on the side of his head as his figure turned blue with a blown away, astronomically hurt, and outsmarted exterior.

_Why does she prefer Havoc over me? _He wondered as he put his finger on the floor and began rotating it in a circular motion across the tile. He knew she was just doing it for his own good. Riza knew how badly Roy wanted to be Fuhrer, and he couldn't do that at her bedside, but even so, he still couldn't help but feeling a bit betrayed.

"Sir?" Riza asked when she didn't hear her superior's answer. Little did she know, Roy was sulking on the floor beside her.

"Havoc would probably get lost!" Roy retorted as he shot up, full of life and energy. "Besides!" he then added, "You know I won't get anything done unless you're there pointing your gun at me. Who's to say you can't point it at your house?"

"Please, Colonel," Riza replied as the expression on her face became somewhat sad. She really wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans, even though she knew he was just trying to cheer her up.

Roy went from his current goofy-blown away pose to standing quietly at her side. He watched his subordinate silently. The expression on her face was emotionless once again, but even so, he knew she was hurting. He couldn't blame her. He couldn't even begin to imagine how awful to would be to lose your ability to see in one night's time.

Riza's body may have been still and quiet in the soft white bed, but her mind was running wildly. Sorting through everything she could remember about the night before.

She saw herself in the streets the night before, and though she was wrapped in a warm blanket, she could still feel the fabric of her uniform and the crisp night air on her skin. Her nostrils filled with the scent of exhaust from the cars that had left the small shops a while before. Then her mind flashed to the alley. She saw the small girl forced up against the wall and the older girl holding her.

Suddenly Riza's eyes widened as the events that took place the night before came back to her.

"_I want your eyes! Give your eyes to Desire!"_

The 10 year old girl's chants rung in Riza's ears. Then her eyes became wider still as she saw the girl lunge at her. She remembered her cruel smile, ugly cat-like eyes, and then something else became visible. She had caught a glimpse of it when as the girl's brown bangs flew wildly and her hand was placed on Riza's face. There was a symbol on the girl's forehead. Once she saw the image, the mind numbing pain returned to her head. She flinched as it cut through her mind. It was 100 times worse then the headache she had moments ago.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked when he saw Riza's expression. "Hawkeye?" more worry was held in his voice when she didn't answer.

A few seconds later the Lieutenant's eyes narrowed, but her voice was shaky as she spoke, "Colonel?" she asked, not giving in to the accursed pain.

"Hm?" Roy replied questionably.

"Do you know of any alchemy being done with a tattoo of a snake-like creature swallowing its own tail?"

Roy's expression became serious as this question came up out of no where. "No, I've only seen it performed one way, with a transmutation circle."

"I see," Riza replied, "Well then you're not a reliable source, are you, sir?"

"Excuse me?" Roy retorted.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but I need someone else to answer that because you are wrong."

"How am I wrong?" Roy asked.

"I have heard Edward Elric can do it without the use of a circle."

"Uh!" his expression became blown away once again. "He's just an exception! WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING ANYWAY!"

Riza's expression remained serious, but painful. "I saw it. She had a tattoo on her forehead, hidden by her hair. It was an image of a snake-like animal eating its tail."

Roy began putting the facts together. "So what you're saying is your attacker was a woman with a tattoo of a snake on her forehead?"

"Not a woman," Riza replied, "A young girl…"

_Why would a little girl attack someone? _Roy wondered as his dark eyes wandered away from Riza as he became lost in thought.

"…erh…" Riza winched as her muscles tensed and her eyes clamped shut. Sweat began forming on her face as the pain increased. The grip she had on the blanket became so strong that she was sure not even Major Armstrong would be able to pull it away from her.

Roy's eyes immediately returned to her when he heard the sounds of agony escape her throat. "Hey?" he asked as he leaned in toward her. His arms outstretched and almost grasping her shoulders, but he didn't touch her. There was definitely something wrong and he didn't know what it was or what could make it worse. "Lieutenant? What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was full of concern and becoming sterner at every passing second. Riza's groans didn't subside, but the tightening of her muscles got much worse. "Hawkeye?"

Riza forced herself to keep in control of this. It was very difficult, but she relaxed herself and managed to open her eyes, though she still couldn't see anything. _It's just pain. You can beat it. It's just an emotion. Just get control of it like you always do._ She repeated to herself over and over. This chanting did help her in her fight to control herself, but it didn't stop the pain any.

"Hawkeye, are you alright?" Roy asked. Riza not answering him made him even more nervous. _Can she not hear me?_ He wondered. "HAWKEYE, ANSWER ME!" he ordered. He was about to run and get a nurse or roaming doctor when she finally spoke to him.

"Colonel…" she answered. Her voice was worn and weak, like fighting the pain was taking everything she had.

"Are you ok?" he asked again. Now that she was speaking to him he felt a little better and grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see him.

"…I think…" she began, her voice getting softer and weaker the more she spoke, "…I'm gong to sleep again…… for a…while…" she said, and then she collapsed, falling forward.

"Hawkeye!" Roy shouted and grabbed her. "Hey! Wake up!" he ordered. "Wake up! Open your eyes!" he barked as he held her in his arms, shaking her. "HAWKEYE!" he said and shook her harder. Once he saw she really wasn't going to wake up he laid her back in the bed. "I'll be right back," he assured her, unsure if she could hear him. Then he dashed out of the room to find someone who could come look at her.


	5. Adaptation

A/N: Heyy!!!!! I know it's been forever! So very, very, very sorry! Hope people are still reading this fic! I lost all my writing ability quite awhile ago from some misfortunes in my life. I'm not really sure if it's returned yet, but I had the urge to write so I'm writing! If it's not that great I strongly apologize and it will come along as all things do. If you had to refresh and reread the first 4 chapters don't feel bad. I did too and I wrote it! Oh the guilt! If Havoc seems OCC in this chapter I apologize for that, too. I don't know if he has a serious side to him or not. If he does, this is it!

Blind Sight Chapter 5: Adaptation

It was midday, quiet and peaceful, the sun spilled across the wooden floor, giving it an odd glow.

_Arf! Arf!_

_Arf!_

"Hawkeye, can you hear me?" Riza heard a familiar voice. It was soft yet concerned. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Huh?" she replied sleepily. The smell of cigarette smoke filled her nostrils. "What…?" she could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin as she attempted to sit up.

"I'm sorry to wake you… are you alright? You seemed like you were in pain."

"Lieutenant Havoc?" Riza asked groggily. She felt the comfort of being in her own home. The sounds, the smells, and the blue sheets beneath her. All gave her a relaxed homey feeling most people have when in their house. "…Where am I?"

"In your bed. The chief asked me to take you home upon your request," he replied and pulled up a seat.

"The Colonel did?" she asked, but was cut off by Black Hayate jumping in her bed and licking her senseless.

"He was worried about you, too," Havoc smiled gently as he watched the puppy roll around in the blue sheets, snuggling his master. His cigarette burned slowly, he reached to the nightstand and flicked the ashes into the base of a reddish flowerpot holder.

"I'm alright boy," she smiled weakly and patted his soft head.

"I've fed and watered him for you."

"Thank you," Riza replied as her face once again became sad.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" Havoc asked. His blue eyes calmly studying his comrade.

"Please don't take this wrongly, Havoc," she began, "but I'd rather you go back to Central and watch over the Colonel."

"He'll be fine," he replied, "I can't do much anyway. Orders are orders." He puffed again on his addiction and took off his military jacket, slinging in on the back of the chair, revealing a white button up undershirt.

"I see." Her face was still distressed. She felt dependant on others. A feeling she did not like or know.

"You really scared us. What happened to you?"

Her face remained the same but her mind reentered the past, "I don't know."

_Give Desire your eyes!_

"Well don't worry; I'm sure it'll all come back."

_YOUR EYES! GIVE THEM TO DESIRE!_

Riza's body became tense and began to shake, though she was not certain of the cause. Was it fear? Pain?

"Hawkeye?" Havoc asked, surprise on his face. He leaned in toward her. "Lieutenant? Are you in pain?"

"No," Riza replied, her eyes grew wide and the shaking continued. She could hear Hayate whining and pawing at her nightshirt.

_Do I call Mustang?_ Havoc wondered as he watched this strange behavior. _Why did he pick me for this? I have no medical training! Dammit Mustang! He's probably out right now trying to get a date!_ _With a hot girl in a miniskirt!_ Tears began flooding his face. He thought to himself, trying to cloud his mind with miniskirts so he would not panic at Riza's current state.

"Havoc," she said a softly a few moments later breaking his concentration. He sat and watched in silence. "I can't see…" her voice full of pain, destroying the strong front her face was putting on.

"Hey, you'll be ok," he tried to reassure her. His hand slowly patting her shoulder.

"Please," she continued, "Go back to Central and keep watch over the Colonel. I have reason to believe my attacker may go after him."

"We both know that isn't true. Even if it were he is in Central, nothing could get at him. Just worry about yourself now."

_DESIRE WANTS YOUR EYES!_

"Please…"

_Is she afraid? This is not like Hawkeye…. Not at all. What could have happened to her? _

"Is there any household chores you need done?" he asked, trying to change the subject and rid the tension.

Riza sat in silence. It took Havoc a second to realize what a stupid question he asked.

"I'm sorry," he began to apologize, his cheeks began turning red as guilt welt up in his throat. _How do you ask a blind person if they want to clean? You idiot!_

"The dishes need done," she replied, "and the floor need swept."

A small smile appeared and his blue eyes became soft. "Let's do that then."

She proceeded to stand, pulling her legs out from under the covers.

"GAH!!!!!" Havoc shot back in utter surprise. The shock of the impact caused the chair to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Arf! Arf!"Hayate yapped at his reaction.

Riza looked toward Havoc in confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Havoc replied, trying not to blow his cover, blood oozing from his nose. _Blank panties! And great legs!_

"Lieutenant?"

"You're still in your nightshirt. You should probably change."

"Oh…" her face became sad once again. Her restrictions had just come back to her mind. _If I cannot even pick out a pair of clothes… how can I protect him…?_

"Hey, it's alright. You're sight will be back in no time," he said with a reassuring smile.

Riza did not reply, just continued to get up. Havoc tried his best to keep his cool as the nightshirt slid down her body upon standing. "Are you ok to stand?" he asked seeing she seemed a little dizzy.

"I'm fine," she replied, hiding the pain in her head. She steadied herself for a moment then headed in the direction of her dresser. She walked slow, arms out, guiding herself.

"Arf!" Hayate barked at this new display.

_Do I help?_ He wondered. It hurt watching a once strong Riza Hawkeye struggling at something as simple as finding something to wear.

She winched a little as her foot hit the leg of her dresser. She slid her hands across the wooden frame, counting the drawers and searching for the knobs. Finding her way down to the forth drawer, she gently pulled it open revealing a series of pants. Her slender fingers ran over the fabric, studying with her hands, trying to find some way of distinguishing one item from the other.

"That one's nice," Havoc said as she traced a pair of white cotton pants.

"Yes," she replied calmly, hiding all the pain and lose she felt inside. The feeling of seeing nothing, not even being able to tell her own belongings apart, went straight to the core of her entire being.

Her fingers wrapped around the cloth. Turning it around and around in her hands until she found the top, then tracing it with her finger to find with was the front and which was the back. Then she proceeded to put it on underneath her nightshirt, making sure not to give Havoc a free show.

Once on she closed the drawer silently and went up one more self, a rainbow of colors burst from the wood. Red, blue, green, yellow, white, tank tops, t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, blouses, anything you could imagine she had in that little drawer, all folded neatly as Riza believed firmly in organization. This she had a bit better time with; she quickly found her tops were made of different types of material. From this, she could picture the article of clothing in her mind, giving her a better idea of what she was wearing.

Then it hit her, she did not know what color pants she had chosen. _I will not ask for help._ She said sternly to herself. She continued as she was, trying to make Havoc believe she knew exactly what she was doing. _As it is in war, if the General shows any signs of weakness or uncertainty, then the soldiers will become insecure and there is nothing but failure waiting. _

"Lieutenant Havoc?"

"Yes?" he asked from his relaxed sitting position.

"Could you please leave the room a moment?"

"Oh! Yes! How rude of me!" he said quickly, realizing he had been watching her change her clothes. It hit him for just a moment that he rather liked watching her looking for clothes. He felt as if he was in an actual relationship with a real woman.

She waited; counting the number of steps it took for him to get from the bed to the door, then listening to it click shut.

"Hayate."

The puppy's ears twitched as he looked up at his master.

"Which one?" she asked holding a black t-shirt in her right hand, and a pink tank top in her left.

"Arf! Arf!" He replied, indication to her the left.

"The bond people make with their pets," she said somewhat astonished.

"How is Hawkeye?" Roy asked.

"She's fine right now, chief," Havoc replied. He was in a phone booth just down the street. Riza's place was very small, only one room, and it didn't have most things a normal apartment had. There was not a kitchen, no living room. Just a room with a bed and a table, dresser, a little bit of cabinet space, probably no storage, a small bathroom with a door that slid into the wall, shower, and sink.

"Has her sight returned? Is she sill in pain?" his voice somewhat agitated for straight fast answers. It was obvious Roy should be the one caring for her.

"Her sight hasn't returned, no. She doesn't appear to be in pain, although…."

"What?" Roy barked.

Havoc pondered a minute if he should bring up Riza's strange shaking behavior.

"What is it, Havoc!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I have to go. I was only supposed to leave her a minute so she could change her clothes. She's probably wondering where I am. I'll give you a new report when I can," he said staring out the glass window and at some girls walking by. _So young…_ he thought to himself, though he could not get the image if Riza in her underwear out of his mind.

"Arf!" The little puppy barked when he heard knocking at the door. Riza did not approve of his behavior but wasn't in the mood to correct it. This in itself was new.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Are you decent?" Havoc yelled from outside.

"Yes," she replied.

The sound of the door and Havoc's boots on the floor filled her ears.

Riza did not show signs but once again became sad. Darkness was all that was in her view. She had never had anyone over, ever, always too busy, now that she had been given the time, she couldn't even enjoy it. "Strange how life works." She bent down to pet Hayete. He came to her floating hands. He whimpered with content as she rubbed under his chin and behind his ears.

Havoc studied her. Feeding off her emotions as to what he needed to do. Right now cleaning didn't really seem the best. "Why don't we take him for a walk?"

Riza's face remained as it always was, calm. "That may be nice."

"Would you like to visit the Colonel?"

She sat still, silent, wondering this a moment. _Would he want to see me like this? Dependant on others? _

A/N: And that's all for now! Sorry, I know it's a short read, I had some other ideas for it, but you know how it is. Maybe in the next chappie! it took a lot time to write! I kind of know where I'm going with it, but I'm up for suggestions if you have any! Sorry again it took so long to post and thanks for reading!


End file.
